A new interest
by wizards of gallifrey
Summary: Ginny weasley thought she was over Harry potter,and knew it. But how does Harry potter feel about her?
1. The arrival

A/n- hi all, I'm wizards of galifrey, and this my first fanfic. So...yay!um, well I hope you all like and please review.(be kind)

Chapter one- The arrival

"Ginny! Get up! Harry is arriving this afternoon and I require your help cleaning." Molly ordered as she passed Ginny's door way. The youngest Weasley merely grunted and slowly slid from her bed. "Clean what? The house is already spotless." muttered the redhead under her breath hoping her dictator of a mum wouldn't hear her. After finding her robe, she pulled it on and headed down to breakfast. The burrow wasn't as crowded as it usually was this time in the morning; taking a mental note, Ginny deduced her father and Percy were at work(both Weasleys work at the Ministry of magic, a magical government in England), Bill, to Ginny's guess was still in Egypt decursing an ancient time for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and Charlie was in Romania working with a couple Chinese fireballs. Helping herself to a piece of toast, Ginny slid next to her brother Ron, and stared as he was gulping down his eggs as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Hungry are you?" Ginny asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Looking away from his eggs, Ron gave his sister a defensive look. "what? Hungary", he asked before returning to his breakfast. Ginny rolled her eyes and took a bite out of here toast. A few moments of complete silence have passed before looking over to see Pigwidgeon flying to the window, over to Molly. Carefully taking the mail from the owls tiny leg, she passed out a letter from Hogwarts to each under aged Weasley and a second letter to Ginny. Ginny took it and saw it was from Hermione. Yawning, she opened it and read:

 _Dear Ginervra,_

Ginny cringed at the mention of her real name.

 _Hello, are you having a good holiday? I suppose I am, despite the fact my parents have taken me along with them to a dentists convention (a dentist is a muggle healer that specializes in ones teeth). It wasn't all that despicable, well...they made me watch a demonstration of filling a tooth, but I digress. Anyway I heard that Harry was arriving on the 30_ _th_ _of July, the day before his birthday. Depending on when you receive this letter, he might already have arrived or hadn't. But all in all I thought I might warn you of this piece of information. Seeing as it will be his birthday the day after he arrives, I thought it might be good for him to be given a party of sorts in light of what has happened at the end of last term. And also thought that that writing to you about this might be a better approach than to writing Ron. In my opinion, with him knowing Harry to well might be reluctant to a party. And it might be a little more fun for Harry with a woman's touch that a party ran by Ron's awful manners, that might start something up in Harry. Well good luck and give everyone my best._

 _Hermione._

After reading the letter, Ginny was stuck in thought of what to do, if to do anything at all. She's never gotten to know Harry, not as well as he brother, let alone what he liked in concern to a party. After a few hours of pondering in her room at the window, the only Idea that came to mind was to tell he mother to bake a cake. After considering it, Ginny rushed down stairs to inform Molly, who seemed so eager at the idea, she wisped away to start baking at once. Pleased with herself, the redhead headed up to her room but stopped dead as she looked out a window and noticed a pair of emerald shade of green eyes walking up the sidewalk to her front door with an owl and trunk in hand.

OK so I hope u all like it so far and I'm sorry it's short but that's OK. Please review!


	2. A new prospective

A/n Hi all, , well I hope you like chapter 1, if u did that's why your still reading right? Anyway, here is chapter 2 enjoy

Chapter 2- A new prospective

Harry's pov

Harry potter was hesitant before knocking on the Weasley's door. Though he was sure he could trust them with his life, that didn't stop him from having a mental war in his mind:

' _What the hell do I say?'_

'Potter get a hold of yourself'

' _Why should I, I put them in danger as long as I'm here'_

'Oy shut up, your not putting them in danger. And besides, there trying to help you'

' _I know, but still'_

Harry, after several minutes of debating, finally decided it would be OK and knocked. Several moments passed before a familiar redhead female opened the door. "Harry! About time you knock, I thought it would take _another_ five minutes at least!" Ginny said in a joking tone. Harry didn't respond. After looking into her eyes, for what seemed like hours of happiness, he was shaken out of it by a beautiful voice. "Oy Harry! Are you okay?" The youngest weasley asked with a worried voice. "Hm? Oh...y-yeah, I'm good..." Harry finally managed to say when given the ability to talk again. Ginny simply smiled an attractive smiled and led a Harry into the house. After closing the door behind him, Harry watched Ginny as she went upstairs, and couldn't help himself anymore, "Ginny!" She stopped and turned. "Yes?" a few moments passed when Harry answered. "Never mind" Ginny smiled and set off again. _'Ginny... When did you get so beautiful...' Harry thought to him self._ While watching her go up, a different battle emerged in his head:

' she's _off limits'_

' **But she's Ginny'**

' _Exactly, she's Ron's sister'_

' **but I'm his best mate'**

' _he will hit you'_

' **what if I don't care'**

 _'he's your best mate'_

Furious with himself, he left for the kitchen to greet Mrs weasley. As he walked into the magical kitchen with dishes washing themselves, a sweaters being kntted by themselves, his eyes landed on a huge chocolate cake that made him feel nothing but guilt. " _Harry!"_ shouted Mrs. Weasley as she rushed over to him, covering his eyes. " _Your not supposed to be here for another hour"_ she accused him while whisking him out of the room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore brought me early. He said something called _the order_ was to bring me, but they had another task at n-" Harry explained but was cut off the elderly woman. "ok well, just go up to Ron's room and wait until dinner to come back down. I have something I need to finish" Mrs weasley ordered. "Mrs weasley... With the cake, you don't have to-" Harry tried again but was cut off. "My, I don't know what your talking about, go to Ron's room now Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile and walked away. On the way to Ron's room, Harry paused in front of an open door. Curious, he looked in and smiled. While closing the door to a beautiful sleeping room, the boy who lived thought to himself, ' _how_ _the hell is she doing this to me...'_

A/n well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Um, please review and ...yeah

Oh, and also in case u all are wandering, this story takes place in Harry's fifth year, and in Ginny's 4th


	3. Dinner with a lion

A/n- well here we all are at ch3.*dabs* OK so, I would like to thank anthi35(guest) and scrappy8 for reviewing and thank you for confirming to me that this fanfic is actually being shown on so that good. Oh and I'm still new to the terminology of this website so does 'update' mean update a previous chapter, or add a new one. Someone please tell me thx. Okay, here is cheaper 3 enjoy!

Harry's pov...again (yay)

Ch3-dinner with a lion

While Harry wondered up the stairs, he kept wondering how in the name in Merlin can he _fancy Ginny._ How could he, he's never thought of her like this before. Sure... they laughed together, smiled together, played practical jokes on Ron that got them both in trouble and should feel sorry for him but they dont together. Harry stopped in his tracks just before the small door the attic where Ron took residence. ' _Oh god, how am going to tell him...'._ Harry couldn't just _tell_ him... could he? ' _OH no...I forgot! He'll Kill me!'_ Harry hesitated then when in. The room wasn't much; a couple books about quidditch, a few posters of Ron's favourite quidditch team, _the chudly cannons,_ and last but not least, a bed under the window with a lazy redhead boy on top of it. Harry's stare went from Ron to the watch on Harry's left arm. "3:06... And he's still asleep" the boy who lived thought to himself. Ginny, he could understand being asleep from helping her mum... _Ginny..._ Harry stopped himself due to the fact Ron was just in front of him. "Oh well...if you can't beat 'em , Join 'em." Harry said to him self while pulling out a blanket and pillow from Ron's closet. He then set them on the floor across from Ron and drifted into a peaceful sleep...

"aguamenti!" Harry and Ron awoke simultaneously as jets of ice cold water Drenched them both. Looking up, they noticed Molly standing in the doorway with her wand pointed at them both. "About time you two are up. Now, if you would, we would all like to see you both at dinner. And Harry dear, if you would, please change your clothes. They're absolutely drenched." She said as she left the room, leaving the two wizards confused and shivering. Harry looked over at Ron who looked as if he has had a heart attack. "Oy, common we should get down there." Harry said with enthusiasm as he might sit next to Ginny... accidentally touching hands...then having three babies while living in the country... _'get a hold of yourself potter... That's a bit far in the future, don't you think'_ They both redressed and went down to dinner. Looking at the table, Harry gave a slight frown as he saw Ginny sitting in between bill (who just got home from Egypt) and her father, Aurthor, who wouldn't enjoy hearing about a dream Harry of Harry's that would make Ginny blush a deeper shade than Ron's ears. While eating, the Weasleys talked of many things, Harry however remained quiet. He would sneak peeks at Ginny as she smiled and laughed. As she did so, the lion inside him began to purr. _' this is gonna be a good year '_ he thought to himself.

A/n- Ello all...well I hop u enjoyed and please review!


	4. A kiss

A/n Ello all. I apologise about this chapter being out so late. School has been hectic so...yeah. anyway...I this is a plot point chapter. Enjoy!

Ch4 a kiss

Ginny's pov

Ginny weasley woke up the next day completely exhausted. Before Harry arrived, she non-stopped helped her mother clean, cook and prepare for a party for a boy she never knew very well. The only thing she knew about him was he had nightmares(she did not know what about), he never knew his parents, he was very famous, and he has spectacular emerald coloured eyes... _his eyes..._ the more she thought about them, the more a creature inside purred and had her feel a feeling for Harry she hasn't felt since her second year at Hogwarts. She fought the idea from her mind. _' I don't feel for him like that anymore.'_

She looked around the room and noticed the door was closed. _I didn't close the door last night did I?_ After assuming she did, she pulled on a robe and left to breakfast. As Ginny arrived downstairs she spotted Harry by himself at the table. The redhead looked around to find the scarcity of her own family, then noticed by looking out the window, it was barely dawn. Sighing, she took a last look at Harry and turned to head back to bed. "Ginny" She stopped and turned back to a pair of eyes staring at her. Hesitant, she responded. "Hey Harry" Walking over to the table, she took a bagel, and sat across from him. A few moments of silence had passed, when Harry broke the silence. "What are you doing up?" he asked with a look of curiosity on his face. Ginny looked at him, opening her mouth to speak. "I can't sleep anymore I guess" she said while wondering if it were the truth. "How about you" she asked in return. " I um..." he stopped. Ginny saw the look on his face, wondering what to do. She finally decided to push slightly. "Harry, what's wrong?" He looked at her. Ginny could tell he was debating with himself; it was something he did often. "I had a nightmare" he said looking embarrassed. As Ginny said nothing, he continued. " I was with the Dursleys, and voldemort was there. The Dursleys were working with him to hurt me, and the best way to do that was to kill-" He stopped, realising who he was talking to. "Hurt who Harry?" Ginny asked with her hands on his, looking deep into his eyes." I-it doesn't matter...I should go" he said while moving away from the carrot top. As he was walking away, a tear sprung from Ginny's eye, and made its way down her cheek. "You always do that." She said softly. This made Harry stop and turn to look at Ginny. "Always do what?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "You always push me away when I get close." She answered, keeping the tears away. Harry thought for a second before he spoke. "I never push you away..." he said quietly while looking at the ground. Ginny couldn't believe this comment. She looked at Harry, then began to cry softly. "You...lying arse!" she was crying harder and walked swiftly Harry, hitting him in the arm, which startled him greatly. "Ginny...wha-" he was stopped by a punch on his other arm. "You...never...push...me...away!?" she said while separating each word with a punch. "What...about...last... year...when...Cedric... died! I was trying to help you and you pushed me away! How about two years ago when I tried to comfort you about Sirius? YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" she finished with a final punch on his highly bruised shoulder, then fell to the ground crying. After a few moments of tears, she was shocked when finding a pair of arms around her as she sat on the floor. _Is he holding me?_ She thought to her self. The feeling was sensational. The creature in side her began to purr to his touch, calming her down. "Gin... I'm so, so sorry" Harry said while holding her. Ginny looked up and met his eyes. His glorious green eyes. Ashamed of her self for doing so, she leaned in to kiss him, but to her surprise, he was moving in as well. They lips were six inches apart, then five, then four. She closed her eyes as the process proceeded until they were an inch apart. Both breathing heavily, the gap closed and fireworks went off. His lips bushed against hers as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss grew more passionate as time progressed. Finally, Ginny broke the kiss and was having trouble breathing due to her heart triping over its self inside her. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Ginny turned to the clock and read _1:53 am._

"Harry..."

"Yeah?"

The red head smiled.

"Happy birthday!"

Harry smiled back, then engaged into another titanic kiss.

A/not so again, I'm sorry about this chapter being out so late. Please review! I need ideas for the next chapter so please review. I might add sirius in the next chapter, but I still need ideas. Thx!


	5. The letter

Ch-5 The letter

Hours had passed and Ginny was cuddled with Harry on the couch in the living room of _The burrow._ Looking over at the clock on the wall, Harry had noticed it was five hours since the planets of the solar system aligned with each other to make peace with the universe. Or in other words, ' _'the first kiss...'_ It was amazing, Harry had thought to himself while kissing a sleeping rdhead next to him on the top of her head. _His sleeping redhead.._.he corrected. He would have stayed here for eternity if he hadn't heard a very annoying... bad timing...voice from the top of the stairs, climbing down them. "Harry? You down here?" _shittt. "I am so sorry Ginny"_ he whispered into the witch's ear. Harry jumped from next to her, to the kitchen table, pretending he was there the whole time. Ron, who had just entered the room, looked relieved to see Harry at the table. "There you are mate, you weren't in the room" Ron had said while taking a bagel. Harry who looked over to his Ginny, then back to Ron merely smiled at his best mate, not knowing what to say.

" _Harry?" Ginny_ hadwoken up with a confused look on her face. Again " _Harry?"_

Turning her head Ginny stopped dead as she saw that Ron was in the room. And staring at her for that matter.

"Ginny?...why are you calling Harry?" Ron said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Um...no reason" she debated "just...tired I suppose..." she young witch replied with hidden depression.

"Well okay then. Oh and before I forget-" Ron pulled a letter from his robe pocket. "An owl brought this for you last night. Dunno why he came through my window though." The older Fred head said while passing the letter to her. Ginny took it and read who it was from and stopped dead once again.

Ginny

With love, Michael

Looking up at Harry, who was being a _boy_ with Ron, her insides bursted with guilt. _' oh merlin! I'm dating Michele corner! How could I have cheated on him. How could I have done this to Harry! Oh merlin..'_ Hesitant, she opened the letter and read:

 **My dearest Ginny,**

 **Hey gin-gin, How have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't written for a couple weeks, I've been camping with my family the...um... Muggle way. Yeah I know, there probably going through a mid-life crisis. Well anyway, in a little more than a month, we will be back at Hogwarts and I will be able to hold you again! Remember the late nights when we snuck down to the lake and I held you under the moonlight... And...we did 'other' things. Well, anyway, I really miss you and hope we can get together sometime soon before we get back to Hogwarts. I know this wonderful muggles amusement park we can go to together.**

 **I miss you gin-gin**!

 **With love, Michael.**

Unsure of what to do, ginny looked up and saw Harry starting at her with Ron looking at his bagel. 'How the hell am I going to tell the one I love, that I'm dating someone I love in equal measure!'

'oh no! He's smiling at me!' full of guilt, Ginny ran to her room, leaving a confused Harry, in the kitchen with a brother who knows absolutely nothing.

A/n- OK,so I said Sirius would be in this chapter, so sorry he . Next chapter OK? Awesome. Please review!


	6. Birthday surprise with a confession

Ch6-birthday surprise with a confession on top

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Harry called as he knocked on the youngest Wesleys door. After an hour of waiting if she would comeback downstairs after she mysteriously ran upstairs to her bed room, Harry decided to come check on her. "Ginny?" he called again before hearing: "come in."

After a deep breath, Harry entered the room to find a red-eyed carrot top girl on the bed, tissues all around.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" the boy asked rushing to what he hoped was to be his girlfriend due to the fact the pair hadn't discussed it yet.

But all Ginny could reply with was an apology. "Im so sorry Harry...I'm so _sorry!_ " Ginny said in between tears. "Ginny, whats wrong? Why are you sorry? What happened?" Harry asked while holding Ginny on his arms. The witch struggled free and reached for the letter. "I'm sorry for this." Harry took the letter and read it twice. Un- able to speak, Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, then back at the letter. "Harry, i-" Ginny stopped. She looked down to see Harry gripping the letter so tight it ripped and his left hand started to bleed. He got up, dropping the letter to the ground, wrapped his hand in his shirt and left without another word leaving Ginny in a most disastrous state.

Later that day, the atmosphere between Harry and Ginny was cold. No matter how many time Ginny tried talking to him, he would ignore her and leave the room. Even when he had to explain his hand bleeding to molly, he ignored Ginny but to her relief he lied and said he got a really bad paper cut. Finally it was time for Harry's party. As he sat down to a cake and presents, he felt guilty towards the Weasleys... besides Ginny that is. "Mrs. Weasleys, you really didnt have to to this. I really don't want to be a bother.A-" he was cut off by molly. "harry dear, I'm sure your aware I wanted to do this, and that i don't think your a bother. Your a part of this family and you always will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes MrsWeasley"

"Good, now have a peice of cake!." Harry took a bite of cake and nearly died. "Oh merlin, this is amazing" molly couldn't help but smile. "im glad you like it." Now, Sirius should be here i-" she was cut off by the sound of barking. Barking that turned into human speech . " happy birthday Harry!"

"Sirius!" Harry got up and gives his god-father. "how have you been?" Sirius asked his god-son. Harry's face fell to a moment. None of the Weasleys noticed this but Ginny, who teared up and left the room.

"Happy birthday Harry" Ginny said as she left.

Sirius looked from one to the other as if he knew what had happened.

" _yeah, happy birthday to me..._ " Harry thought to him self as he respond.

A/n- ok, so yay! Srius finally showed up! And I'm sorry that (and please pardon my French) Harry was acting like an ass to Ginny. He's hurt and well...yeah. it gets better though. Please review!


	7. Advice

A/n- ok so like, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope u like this one. Imma try to make it long due to a review I've gotten. Enjoy!

Ch-6 advise

The day went by in a blur. Firstly, harry woke to find a sleeping Ginny next to him. Then he read a letter that pissed him off. Then after Sirius came Ginny ran out of the room saying 'happy birthday Harry' in between tears. So. Much. Fun.

 _'good show potter. Quit being an arse and make up with her.'_

'But she cheated on me with an idiot who can't even play a keeper in quidditch.'

' _your joking. Quit being a ******* and ** make up with her.'_

"Harry!"

A voice rung next to Harry. Looking over he saw Sirius and breathed out. "Harry are you alright?" his god father asked.

"yeah, i-im fine." Harry lies. Sirius grins and doesn't hide his amusement. "Who does my wittle god-son wuvvvvvvvvv?" he said as if he's talking to a 4 year old. Harry spins to see if anyone is listening, then pushes Sirius in the next room. " How the hell do you know? " harry accused the older wizard who was about to burst out in laughter. "Your father had the same look on his face for weeks while he was trying to find a way to ask out you mother without her saying no. It's quite amusing...but a story for when your older...much much older..." Sirius said while blushing. "What happ-" Harry stopped remembering the task at hand. "what do I do?" the boy who lived asked. "Well that depends. Who is it?" Sirius said with great interest. Harry grew red. "um...it's ronssister" he said the last part fast. "Who?" Sirius was about to die. " It's... Ginny."

That was it. Sirius exploded with laughter and took a few moments to calm down. After the last chuckle, he grew tolerant." So... What happened?"

Harry told Sirius about the talk they had in the morning, then how he woke up with her a few hours later, then about the letter, to Harry's surprise, Sirius said what Harry had been thinking the entire time. " _you are an idiot"._

Harry looked down, unsure of what to do. "How do I do this?" Harry asked. "well first, you think of how you are being like your father." Harry looks up. "What?" Sirius shakes his head. "Like I said, another time. Next, you think how this is effecting Ginny. Then you act all shaky and feel like rubbish-"

"Why should Have to feel shakey and like rubbish?"

"Because your already going to feel like that anyway. Might as well make it part of the plan." Sirius said with a grin. "Then you do what potter's are good at. Apologize. Believe me, that all your ever do. Now go get her back." He said with a wink and walked away, leaving Harry thinking if it would have been easier not to feel loves terrible bite.

Harry looked opposite Sirius's direction at the stairs.

 _'ok potter. Don't screw up.'_

A/n- ok so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, but I cut it in half and this was the first half. I would have left it how it was, but I felt the next half should be a chapter all in it own. And yes, the part where sirius said to feel shakey was from the Christmas special of doctor who, "a Christmas carrol" I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Apologies

A/n-ok so imma tell u guys a funny story! My Microsoft word deleted this chapter and when I figured this out I deleted it then threw my tablet across the room! Funny right?! Anyway, imsorry this is out so late, I took a brake for a bit before retyping it. Enjoy!

Ch-8 apologies

 _'common potter, u stopped Voldemort when you were a baby...you saved the sorcerer's stone during a second encounter with him...u killed a basilisk...you fought a hundred dementors at once...you even bloody survived the tri wizard tournament for bloody sake, how difficult will it be to apologise to a girl?'_

 _ **'a girl I love more than anything'**_

 _'oh yeah...well, your doomed, cya! Nice knowing ya! Tell your mom I said hi!'_

Harry took half a step at a time. By the time his mental discussion finished, he was Infront of a door. _A door?...oh yeah..._

Harry brought his hand up to knock but paralysed with fear as a noise flared behind the door.

Crying.

Sad crying...with a hint of heartbreak.

"Ginny?" Harry asked threw the door, hoping the redhead heard.

"Harry is that you?"

"Um...yeah!"

Harry waited for a response but it was quite...to quiet. But jumped as he heard a small voice again.

"Go away" Ginny whispered, walking up to her door putting her forehead to the door. Harry did the same on the other side.

"No"

"Harry please I don't want to talk to you right now" the witch said, starting to tear up again.

"Im sorry Gin, that's just not going to happen."

"J-just go...please...I want to be alone"

"Nope. Sorry, your out of luck"

Harry waited...no response. A minute passed... complete silence until-

"Harry?"

"yes?"

"please come in"

And with a deep breath, he entered. Looking around he noticed tissues full of tears on the floor in a pile...a big pile.. correction, a humongous pile.

' _crap..I made her cry'_ Harry thought to himself with guilt flowing threw him.

"Ginny? Where are you?" the wizard asked.

"here" the redhead said while sitting on the bed, her eyes red.

"can I sit?"

Ginny gave a half smile and patted to the spot next to her, which Harry took automatically. A few moments had passed before Ginny broke the silence.

" Do you hate me?"

Harry's eyes grew big and looked at her. Locking them with her own.

"I could never hate you Ginny...I-i... Love you"

Harry smiled at Ginny, hoping she would smile back, but instead she teared up and pushed her eyes into Harry's neck. Harry, in turn, picked her up and sat her on his lap, holding her as she cried.

"H-Harry I'm s-so sorry! I f-forgot about Michael completely when we..." Ginny stopped and released Harry to look into his eyes. _His beautiful emerald green eyes._ What seemed like hours had passed while the two stared into each others souls. "...kissed" she finished smiling slightly.

"Um... Ginny? Harry asked while smiling back slightly. " are we... You know...dating now?"

Ginny lost her smile, and seemed to be lost in thought. "I-I don't know...d-do you ...want to ... be dating Harry?"

"W-Well...I do if ...you do..."

Ginny thought forma moment, considering the passed two days. The arrival of Harry... Michael corner... The kiss... Michael corner... The letter... Michael... Then Ginny looked back up at Harry.

Smiling evilly she answered "no"

Harry was frozen in shock. "p-pardon me?"

Still sitting on Harry's lap, Ginny straightened up and crossed her arms. Still wearing an evil grin that turned into a smug grin.

"No. Not until you apologise about being a complete arse to me these past few hours." She said with an impressing look on her face.

Harry finally caught on. "Oh you want me to apologise to you hm?" he responded with a grin of his own.

"That's right Mr. Potter!" the carrot top sighs.

"Ok, well in that case..." Laughing, Harry picked her up off his lap and began to spin her while holding her in his arms around the room. "Ok ms. Weasley I'm sorry about being an arse to you these past few hours! And, I'm sorry for loving you sooooooooooooooo much, that I became oh so very jealous about another man" Harry said in between her screams of playfulness, and his own laughter.

After he had his fun, Harry plopped Ginny back on the bed and jumped on her, laying himself on her body.

"I love you Gin..."

"I love you to Harry...'

After staring into each others eyes, Harry brushed his lips gently against hers, then rolled across the bed, pulling Ginny on top of him, and held her as they fell into a deep sleep.

A/n- ok so good news...they made up! Yayyyyy! Bad news...this was a long chapter. Good news...it's mainly dialogue so it's an easy read! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought! Plz review as well! Thx!


	9. Worries

Ch9-worries

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling groggy. Opening her eyes, she found another person in her bed and jumped. After eyeing him for a couple moments, Ginny sighed with relief. It was Harry. _Her Harry._ The boy she loves more than anything in the world... possibly.

Ginny's next thoughts went to Michael the...the... _the what exactly?_

' oi, shut up Ginny. You love Harry, not Michael . You will always love Harry. Not Michael. Harry Harry Harry Harry... Michael. _No...yes?'_

" _Damn it Ginny!"_ the witch yelled out loud, but then covered her mouth and looked to the wonderful mass to her side, still sleeping.

Ginny sighed with relief he didn't hear her then got up and put her robe on. Think...she needed to think...

Basically flying down the stairs, she reached the kitchen and filled a cup water and drank deeply, emptying the glass within seconds. After a second refill, the red-headed sat at the table and took her time drinking. With every swallow, Ginny's anxiety rose.

' _what the hell am I gonna tell Michael? He loves me. And I love him. But I also love Harry and-'_

 _'oi shut up weasley, pull yourself together. Just write Michael and tell him? It's as simple as that.'_

 _'hes not going to take it well...even Harry didn't take it well I am with Michael'_

Wait... Write Hermione!

' perfect!'

Scrambling across to the closet, Ginny grabbed a price of parchment and Quill and wrote:

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **Thank you so much for the suggestion for Harry's birthday party. It worked like a charm. I might go as far to say it worked a little to much...well...we kissed. I know right**! **Harry Potter kissed ME of all people! It was amazing to say the very least. And knowing you, you would like as much background info as possible. So, here it is. The morning that followed his arrival, I found him in the kitchen shaking. He told me he was up so early because of a dream that voldemort killed someone Harry cares most for. But he won't tell !e who. Anyway, a lot of fighting occurred then a bit of crying, then...the ! most emotional kiss ever. It was magical! Anyway, a few hours later, when Ron and Harry were messing around an owl came and delivered a letter to me from Michael corner...my boyfriend. Harry wasn't pleased about this, but by the end of the birthday, we made everything official. IM HARRY POTTERS GIRLFRIEND! YAYYY! But...I still love Michael. Like, In an equal measure that I love Harry. And, I'm scared Hermione,i really am. What do I do. I love Harry and I want to be with him, but I don't want to lose Michael. Am...am I turning into a...a... Scarlet woman? Hermione, please help...I think your the only one who can in the present moment.**

 **All the best,**

 **Ginny**

By the end of the letter, Ginny was in tears. Getting up, she opened the door and called for Hedwig, who came flying down on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hedwig, do you remember Hermione Granger?"

The owl nodded

"Good, take this to her and wait to come back until she's finished writing a response. OK?"

Hedwig nodded again.

Ginny attached the letter to Hedwigs leg.

"As fast as possible please.. for me."

The owl snipped affectionately on ear as he does to Harry, (this made Ginny blush) then set off into the night, leaving a scared girl to climb back into bed with her new lover, who was still fast asleep.


	10. Sun-set

A/n- OK, so I hope u guys r liking the story so far. And if u guys have any ideas about what should happen, is be glad to hear them. I hope u all enjoy this chapter!

Ch9- sun-set

A few days had passed since the kiss. The _first_ kiss. The kiss that began it all. But most of all, the kiss that brought Ginny closer to Harry.

"Gin?" Harry asked while stroking her girlfriend's hair.

Ginny rose from Harry's chest and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

A smile appeared on Ginny's face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just..." he stopped. Unsure of what words to pick, Harry looked around him for inspiration. A meadow. A beautiful meadow with sunflowers and daisy's surrounding the two lovers. It was peaceful, Harry could have stayed here forever. Looking back at Ginny who was laying on his chest once again, he held her a little tighter.

"... I'm just wondering if your okay with not letting your family know about us."

This made Ginny laugh.

"Well it has been a challenge it..." the witch said with a grin.

Harry chuckled. "True, very true." It has indeed been very true. As a matter of fact, this passed evening, mrs. Weasley had caught the two of then hugging in the kitchen, and the evening before that, Ron had almost saw them snogging. Both occasions had both been played out beautifully on Harry's and Ginny's part.

Harry's grin faded and he spoke softly. "gin I'm serious. I don't want you to have to hide anything from your family...even if it means your brothers ripping me limb from limb."" The boy said with a grin returning.

"Oh they wouldn' do that"

"Really?"

"Of course they wouldn't! They know I'd hex them into next week." The girl responded with a joking tone. "But yeah, they need to know sooner or later."

"and what do we do in the mean time?"

"Why we protect your limbs of course! I don't think be that appealing without them." Ginny joked.

"thanks Gin, that's really helpful." Harry responded while Laughing. After kissing her gently, Harry layed back on the grass pulling Ginny closer to him.

"I love you Gin"

" I love you to Harry."

A few moments had passed. Silence rang threw the meadow, while the sun was setting. Harry looked up to see the sun-set. It was almost as beautiful as Ginny. Come to think of it... nothing was more beautiful as Ginny. Harry smiled at this fact and closed his eyes, kissing Ginny on the top of head.

Opening them again, pure blackness was around them. The sun-set was over.

"Hey Gin, we should probably start heading home."

No response.

"Gin?"

The red head was fast asleep on his chest. Her back rising up and down as she took each breath.

"Okay Gin, just a little while longer." Harry whispered as he closed his own eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that is the air of the meadow.


	11. Another arrival

Ch-11 Another arrival

The next few weeks were Bliss. Spending time with Harry... family quidditch games... spending time with Harry... joking with the twins... spending time with Harry.. Bliss. Although there was one snag. Hedwig hadn't returned. The longer she waited, Ginny's anxiety grew more and more. _' had something gone wrong? Had Hedwig gotten herself hurt? How about Hermione?'_ The same conversation played in the witched head over and over. Harry wasn't worried though. According to him, the longest Hedwig has been out has been a month (she likes to hunt).

But this hadn't stopped Ginny from worrying. Although, Harry's comfort did help ease the anxiety. Anything he did helped Ginny regain peace. Snogging, holding, hugging, even his presence in the room was soothing. This was definitely something Harry has over Michael.

Another dreadful night of waiting passed. Another night of worries passed. _'common Hedwig, please come b-'_

Ginny stopped. The room was deadly silent... until-

 _Click click_

Ginny Looked at the window.

 _Hedwig!_

Practically racing from her bed, Ginny reached the window and opened it to let the snowy white owl inside. Hedwig flew in, landed on Ginny's shoulder, and stuck her leg out. Ginny gladly took the letter and sent Hedwig to get food and rest. Sitting back on the bed, the witch opened the letter and read:

 **Dear ginerva,**

She cringed yet again

 **I can't really talk long here, so I'll just let you know I'm arriving at the burrow in about a week! So we can talk about your predicament then. This letter should be delivered about an hour before I get there, so be on the look out. And for now, just know I am on your side.**

 **All the best**

 **Hermione.**

Ginny looked at the clock. Knowing Hermione, she would have figured out the exact second the letter would arrive. Getting up and looking out the window, there was bushy brown hair walking with a trunk, and cat strolling behind her.

'well, here we go '


End file.
